The present invention relates to an object storing case of a motorcycle, and more particularly, an object storing case that can be easily operated from a fixed and closed position to a removable but closed one, and a fixed but opened one.
A motorcycle can be equipped with an object storing case behind the seat such that it can carry more objects. Referring to FIGS. 1, 2 and 3, a conventional object storing case of a motorcycle includes a holding part 10, a cover 20, locking member 30, and a depressible block 50. The cover 20 is pivoted to a front portion of the holding part 10 at a front portion thereof, and has an engaging trench 201 (FIG. 1) on the inner side of a rear portion.
The holding part 10 has a stopping plate 40, a through hole 302, and a depressible block 50 at the rear portion. The depressible block 50 has a stopping. protrusion 501 opposing the stopping plate 40, and a blocked part 502 sticking inwardly of the holding part 10. The depressible block 50 is biased outwardly of the holding part 10 by an elastic element connected to the blocked part 502 such that the rear end portion of the block 50 normally sticks out from the through hole 302.
The locking member 30 has an elongated shape, and is pivoted to the rear portion of the holding part 10 from a middle part thereof such that it can be operated like a lever; the upper end of the locking member 30 has a hooked shape to unlockably engage the engaging trench 201 of the cover 20; the lower portion of the locking member 30 is equipped with a lock device 301, which needs to be used together with a key, and has an engaging plate. 303.
The storing case is removably fixed to a rear object supporting portion 60 of a motorcycle with the blocked part 502 of the depressible block 50 being engaged with a blocking part 601 of the rear supporting portion 60. When the cover 20 is closed, and the lock device 301 is moved to a locking position where the engaging plate 303 engages both the stopping plate 40 and stopping protrusion 501, the cover can be fixed in position by means of the upper hooked end of the locking member 30 engaging the trench 201 of the cover 20. In order for the storing case to be removable from the rear supporting portion 60, the lock device 301 is moved to an unlocking position where the engaging plate 303 disengages both the stopping plate 40 and the stopping, protrusion 501 and where the cover 20 can be opened, thus allowing the depressible block 50 to be pressed into the through hole 302 for the blocked part 502 to disengage the blocking part 60.
From the above description, it can be easily seen that the conventional storing case of a motorcycle has a drawback that it can""t be removed from the motorcycle unless the lock device 301 is first moved to the unlocking position where the cover 20 can be opened. In other words, the cover 20 becomes unwantedly openable when the whole storing case is being moved from the motorcycle. In addition, a key has to be used for closing and opening the cover, causing the user inconvenience.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide an object storing case, of which the cover is fixed in locked position when the same is being removed from a motorcycle; thus, the same can be operated among three positions: (1) the cover being closed and the storing case fixed to the motorcycle; (2) the cover being opened and the storing case fixed to the motorcycle; (3) the cover being closed and the storing case removed from the motorcycle.
The object storing case of a motorcycle of the present invention includes a cover, a holding part, a connecting part, and a locking assembly. The cover has an engaging trench at an inner side of a rear portion. The cover is pivoted to the holding part from a front portion. The connecting part is fixedly disposed in a recess of the rear side of the holding part.
The locking assembly includes a locking member, a fixing plate, a stopping plate, a combination lock, and an operating member.
The locking member is pivoted to the connecting part, and has a sloping slot. The fixing plate is pivoted to the connecting part from a middle, and pivoted to the locking member from a lower end. The fixing plate can disengagably engage the trench of the cover from an upper hooked portion.
The stopping plate is up and down movably placed between the connecting part and the locking member, and has an inverted-V shaped slot at a middle. The combination lock is fitted to the locking member for unlockably locking the stopping plate.
The operating member is passed through both the sloping slot and the connecting part from a spindle, and has a commoving pole passed through the inverted-V shaped slot so as to be stopped from turning when the stopping plate is locked with the combination lock. The operating member has an operated portion, and an engaging element at an outer, and an inner end of the spindle respectively; the engaging element can separably engage a blocking pair at a rear support of a motorcycle for fixing the case on the rear support.
Thus, when the operating member is turned for the operated portion to be aligned with the sloping slot, the cover can be opened. And, when the cover is closed and the operated portion crosses the sloping slot at a second position with the stopping plate being locked with the combination lock, the case is fixed to the motorcycle and the cover can""t be opened. When the operated portion crosses the sloping slot at a third position, the case is removable from the motorcycle with the cover still being closed.